Eric Vale
| birth_place = Dallas, Texas | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Voice Actor ADR Director Script Head Writeris | alias = Eric Johnson | gender = Male | status = | title = | family = | spouse = | children = | relatives = | ethnic = | religion = | salary = | networth = | credits = | agent = }} Christopher Eric Johnson (born April 28, 1974 in Dallas, Texas) is an American voice actor, ADR Director, Script, and Head Writer who works for anime series at FUNimation Entertainment. He has provided voices for a number of English language versions of Japanese anime films. He is probably best known as the voice of the adult variations of Trunks in Dragon Ball, Yuki Sohma in Fruits Basket, Arystar Krory the Third in D.Gray-man, Oji Karasuma in School Rumble, and Sanji in One Piece. Anime * Aquarion - Sirius de Alisia * B't X - Teppei Takamiya * Baccano! - Huey Laforet * Baldr Force EXE Resolution - Akira * Basilisk - Jimushi Jubei * BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad - Ryusuke Minami * Beet the Vandel Buster - Additional Voices * Big Windup! - Keisuke Umehara * Black Cat - Lacdoll * Blassreiter - Alvin Lutz * Blue Gender - Yuji Kaido * Case Closed - Inspector Santos * Casshern Sins - Casshern * Claymore - Sid * ''Corpse Princess - Sadahiro Mibu * D.Gray-man - Arystar Krory the Third * Darker Than BLACK - Nick Hillman * Desert Punk - Kanta "Desert Punk" Mizuno * Dragon Ball (series) - Trunks * Dragonaut - The Resonance - Ko Yonamine * Fruits Basket - Yuki Sohma * Fullmetal Alchemist - Zolf J. Kimblee * Ghost Hunt - Osamu Yasuhara * ''Gunslinger Girl - Jean * Hell Girl - Yukio Ujiie * Heroic Age - Meleagros * Hetalia: Axis Powers - America, Canada * Initial D - Koichiro Iketani (Funimation dub) * Jyu Oh Sei - Zagi * Kaze no Stigma - Lai, Shinji Yuki (Ep. 1) * Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple - Natsu "Hermit" Tanimoto (2nd Season) * Kiddy Grade - Sinistra * Mamotte! Lollipop - Zero * My Bride is a Mermaid - Kai Mikawa * Nabari no Ou - Tobari Durandal Kumohira * One Piece - Sanji * Ouran High School Host Club - Tohru Suzushima * Phantom ~Requiem for the Phantom - Anton Claude * Romeo x Juliet - Francisco * Sands of Destruction - Agan Madoru * Sasami: Magical Girls Club - Tonobe * Save Me! Lollipop - Zero * Sekirei - Kakizaki * Sengoku Basara - Maeda Keiji * Sgt. Frog - Dance Master (ep. 47) * School Rumble - Oji Karasuma * SoltyRei - Larry Anderson * Soul Eater - Justin Law * Speed Grapher - Itabashi * Spice and Wolf - Weiz * Strain: Strategic Armored Infantry - Dickon Sidnok * Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle - Tōya * YuYu Hakusho - Rando, Shorin, Sakyo Video Games * Comic Jumper: The Adventures of Captain Smiley - Lou, Museum Security Guards ADR Staff Credits ADR Director * Case Closed * The Galaxy Railways * Gunslinger Girl ADR Script * Basilisk * Black Blood Brothers * Black Cat * Blassreiter * Burst Angel * Case Closed * Corpse Princess * Desert Punk * Dragon Ball (series) * Dragonaut - The Resonance * Gunslinger Girl * Initial D * Itsudatte My Santa! * Lupin III * Moon Phase * Nabari no Ō * Negima! * One Piece * Phantom ~Requiem for the Phantom * Rumbling Hearts * Shigurui: Death Frenzy * Spiral: The Bonds of Reasoning * Strike Witches * Suzuka * Witchblade * Yu Yu Hakusho Head Writer * Baccano! * Black Blood Brothers * Black Cat * Blassreiter * Case Closed * Corpse Princess * Desert Punk * Dragonaut - The Resonance * Glass Fleet * Gunslinger Girl -Il Teatrino * Heroic Age * Initial D * Itsudatte My Santa! * Mamotte! Lollipop * Master of Martial Hearts * Nabari no Ō * Negima! * One Piece * Ouran High School Host Club * Peach Girl * Rumbling Hearts * Sasami: Magical Girls Club * Shigurui: Death Frenzy * Spice and Wolf * Strike Witches * Suzuka * Witchblade External links * * Eric Vale at Anime News Network's Encyclopedia * Eric Vale at MySpace * Eric Vale at the CrystalAcids Anime Voice Actor Database Category:1974 births Category:American voice actors Category:People from Dallas, Texas Category:Living people ar:إيريك فايل fi:Eric Vale